


It's Not Easy

by dimond017



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimond017/pseuds/dimond017
Summary: When Tyler moves to Lima he meets Rory, a cute Irish exchange student. But a classmate of Rory's has a past with Tyler.
Relationships: Rory Flanagan/Original Character(s), Sam Evans/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. A New School

There I was, standing in front of my new high school. This was my fourth school in just two years, but my mom said that the job she got in Lima was for good, and I would actually be graduating from this school. So I felt a little better as I walked up the large sidewalk (why do schools always have such large sidewalks in front of them, are they compensating for something?) and opened the front doors. I found the office easily enough and got my locker combo and class schedule from the nice lady at the desk. I was walking and looking at the lockers, trying to figure out which one was mine when I ran into somebody.

Next thing I knew, we were a jumble of hands and legs on the floor. It was kind of awkward. No it was really awkward. First day in a new school and I knock someone on the floor. Well, better than my last school where I lit my chemistry teacher’s hair on fire and then attempted to put it out with a water bottle filled with alcohol. Yeah, that didn’t end well.

Anyway, back to the person I ran into. After we got up and a flood of apologies left my mouth, I looked at the person I hit. When I got a good look at him, I almost immediately stopped talking. 

He was gorgeous.

One look in his beautiful grey eyes and I was lost. I hoped my mouth wasn’t hanging open in stupefied shock.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Oh my God. He had the most adorable accent. Was that Irish or Scottish? I couldn’t really tell. But I had to say something, or I would look stupid in front of this beautiful creature.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I answered, praying I wouldn’t stutter in nervousness. That tended to happen when I would get butterflies in my stomach or whenever I had to speak in front of a large group of people. “It was my fault anyway. I-I should h-have looked wh-where I was going.”

Dammit! I was stuttering.

I think that meant I really liked him. But I just met him. I guess something just clicked. I think I liked it. It was kind of like fate or something. Wow. That has never happened to me before. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I should stop inner-monologue-ing and talk to him before he feels awkward, or something.

“I’m Tyler B-Behrends, by the way. I’m n-new here,” I said, hoping it wasn’t too forward to hold my hand out.

“I’m Rory, nice to meet you,” Rory said while taking my hand. His hand was so warm and soft and nice and… I really need to stop talking in my head while he is standing in front of me, or he might actually think something is wrong with me.

“Are you okay?” Rory asked, looking at me kind of funny and grinning.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just kind of f-flustered. It be-being my first d-day and all,” I said, sounding like a complete idiot.

“Nah, its fine,” Rory replied, being a total gentleman, which was kind of awesome. “I’m an exchange student from Ireland, and I just got used to the layout of the school.”

I knew it was either Irish or Scottish. I am good. Stop talking inside your head!

“Do you know where your locker is?” Rory asked. I just looked at him and smiled. I couldn’t help myself. He was being so nice. At all my other schools, no one was this nice on the first day.

“No, but I think it’s locker 117B, does that help?” I asked him after looking at my schedule.

“That’s right below mine, what would be the chances,” Rory said. Yeah, what would be the chances? (But secretly I was doing a happy dance in my head, after realizing I would get to see him everyday.)

Rory then grabbed my hand and led me to his locker. I could have fainted, but didn’t because then I would have looked like an idiot, and you don’t tell a guy you like them because then it just makes you look like an idiot. And I did not want to look like an idiot.

So I followed him and was smiling the entire way. When we got there, I opened my locker, after several attempts, and put my backpack in. Rory then took my schedule from my hand and said we had first period together. I couldn’t help but smile at him and motioned with my hands for him to lead the way. He grinned at me and we walked together toward our first class, which was English.

The rest of my morning classes went well but Rory was only in my first period class. Then I had lunch.

Now a high school cafeteria is always an interesting place to conquer. If you sit in the wrong spot, then people will make fun of you. If you sit by yourself in a corner, then people think you’re weird. So really the only solution is to find a group of people to sit with everyday, and you’ll be all set. But it kind of sucks when the “people” have been in school for two and a half months already and you have to approach the cafeteria by yourself. After getting my food and paying for it, I looked at the seating area and sighed. I considered sitting at an empty table and eating as fast as I could so I could get out of there quickly, but that rarely ever happens. It was then I spotted Rory sitting with a group of people. He saw me and motioned me over. I sat down next to him and looked at the people he was sitting with.

“Everyone,” Rory said as I sat down. “This is Tyler Behrends, he’s new here and we kind of ‘bumped’ into each other in the hallway.”

God Rory, really? But the way he said bumped was kind of cute so I let it go and smiled at him.

“Tyler, this is Mike and Tina, Finn Hudson, and Blaine Anderson. And I’m Rory Flanagan, but I think you already knew that,” Rory said and smiled at me. I couldn’t help but smile at him. I think if he kept it up any longer, my jaw would start to ache from smiling all the time.

“So, ho-how do you all know each other?” I asked the general group. Damn, my stutter was back. I was hoping I was over that, but talking in front of people is not really my thing.

“We’re all in Glee Club,” Finn said.

“Yeah, it’s fun,” Tina added. “We’re going to Sectionals in a few weeks, so we’re rather busy rehearsing.”

“We still need another member though to compete,” Blaine said. “You don’t sing, perchance, do you?”

I realized that Blaine was talking to me, but I was too busy staring at Rory to hear. I snapped out of it and replied, “S-Sorry?”

“Do you sing?” Blaine repeated.

I really didn’t know how to answer that. I guess I sing a little bit. I never really considered myself much of a singer though. My mom says I’m pretty good, but she has only heard me sing in the shower. And my little brother is only twelve and he says I’m good. So, I guess I’ll just answer it the best to my ability.

“I don’t know, I-I don’t really s-sing in front of p-people,” I replied, cursing my stutter in my head.

“No worries,” Blaine said, smiling.

“Why don’t you come to the choir room next period and we’ll test you out?” Rory asked me while flashing his million-dollar smile. I melted and couldn’t resist an offer like that.

“Yeah, sounds interesting,” I said.

“Great,” Rory said. “I know you’ll be brilliant.”

I smiled and blushed at Rory’s statement. I looked down at my food and started picking through my lunch. The rest of the group talked about the upcoming Sections competition, which I learned was going to be held in the school’s auditorium. I laughed with them and found myself fitting in nicely. It was a pretty good first day so far.

As Finn was telling us a funny story about his mom attempting to teach his step-dad how to square dance, someone walked up to the table and sat down next to Blaine. At first glance he had stunning blonde hair and a slim, muscular figure. But upon further investigation, I noticed he looked very familiar. He looked up as the others greeted him. He smiled at them and then looked down the table at me. I looked at him. I hadn’t seen him in a while.

“Oh, Tyler,” Rory said, looking at me and gesturing at the blonde boy. “This is Sam, Sam – ”

“I know, Sam Evans,” I finished Rory’s sentence. I took a long look at Sam, then Rory, and then picked up my lunch tray and left the table.


	2. Pulled In A New Direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on… 
> 
> Tyler comes to McKinley High School. It’s a new school for him. He meets Rory and is immediately infatuated with him. Tyler eats lunch with Rory and some other glee kids. They want Tyler to join the glee club. Then Sam shows up and Tyler leaves the table without saying a word.

I just couldn’t believe it. Out of all the places in the world for him to show up, he had to show up here. He had to be friends with the people I was becoming friends with. He was probably in glee club too. What am I going to do? I really don’t know at this point.

All of that was going through my head as I left the cafeteria after bussing my tray. I just had to get out of there. As I was walking I noticed someone else leaving the cafeteria and heading in my direction. He walked quickly up to me.

“Tyler, why did you leave so quickly?” Rory asked me.

“I’d rather n-not talk about it,” I said, not even cursing my stutter this time. I just didn’t want to talk with anyone, especially Rory.

“Okay,” Rory said, with a little disappointment. “I’ll leave you alone.”

And with that he turned around and started heading back toward the cafeteria. Even though I just met him, I knew I couldn’t stand to see him like that. That I had disappointed him in some way. It’s kind of weird, but I felt a connection toward him I had never felt before.

“Rory,” I called after him. “Can we g-go somewhere to t-talk?”

Rory turned around and looked at me. He smiled and gestured down the hall. We ended up going into what looked like a choir room.

“This is the choir room,” Rory explained as we sat down in two chairs. We stared at each other for a bit. I couldn’t actually believe it, but I think I was starting to really like Rory. Yeah, like it wasn’t evident from before, but the connection I feel with him just gets stronger the longer I spend with him.

“Rory, I know Sam,” I started.

“Well, no shit Sherlock,” Rory stated. “We all kind of figured that out. You ran out pretty fast.”

I smiled and continued, “I know Sam from my last school. He was there because that was where his dad had gotten a job. He moved from here to there. Anyway, he and I were kind of…together.”

If Rory was shocked by that news, I couldn’t tell from his facial expression. I decided to continue.

“It started out great, but then I kept seeing him around other people and I guess I got jealous or something because the next thing I knew we weren’t talking to each other. It all happened so fast, I just didn’t know if it was my fault or his.”

Rory looked at me with sympathy in his eyes. It was almost like he had gone through the same thing at some point in his young life. He didn’t look any older than fifteen, so it probably had to have been recently. Anyway, we just sat in the silence for a while until the school bell rang and made the pair of us jump. I smiled at Rory and he smiled at me, grinning at something so trivial as being scared by a bell ringing.

“Glee club will start soon,” Rory said. “Sam will be here.”

“I think I’ll stay,” I said, looking Rory in his amazing eyes.

A few minutes later the choir room was full of the glee people. I could tell they were all in the same boat as each other, because it seemed like they were happy to be in a place where they all belonged. The last person to enter the room was Sam. I looked at him as he entered, but I don’t think he noticed me until he sat down a few spots from me. He looked at me, kind of shocked to see me there, but was he smiling inside? I really couldn’t tell.

What happened between him and I was tragic (kind of) but I got over it. I don’t know if he ever did. All I remember from one of our last conversations was him saying he was just finding his place in a new school. Well, so was I and I thought that we had something. The next thing I know, we’re yelling at each other and storming off in opposite directions. I really never figured out what happened. I actually liked him for a while. Yeah, we kissed and made out for what seemed like hours at a time, but I don’t know if I ever felt something more for him. I think I feel more for Rory, and I’ve only known him for like four hours or something like that. So was what Sam and I had special or just a fling for us to get each other off? 

All of that went through my head as we stared at each other for a few seconds before turning away. I then looked to Rory, who was sitting beside me, and told him I didn’t know if I could do this.

“You can do it,” he said. “We’ve all had to do it.”

What was he referring to? Oh yeah, probably singing in front of the group. I definitely wasn’t ready for that. But I had to give it a try, just to show Sam, I mean Rory, that I can do something worthy for him.

At that moment a teacher walked into the room and wrote something on the white board while the rest of the kids in the room groaned. I didn’t get what all the fuss was about, all the teacher wrote on the board was the word ballads. He then turned toward the room and noticed me.

“It looks like we have a new student,” the teacher said, looking at me. “What’s your name?”

“Um, Tyler Behrends,” I replied, looking at him.

“I’m Mr. Shuester, but the kids usually call me Mr. Schue,” Mr. Schue said, looking at me. “Now, I don’t know if you know the protocol to join glee club, but…”

“Mr. Schue,” Rory interrupted. “Tyler wants to sing something for the group.”

“I do?” I asked, looking at Rory. I didn’t know I had anything prepared. I guess I knew a few songs, but they were from musicals and I wasn’t sure how they felt about them. 

So I guess I decided to give it a shot. I rose from my seat and walked to the guy sitting at the piano. I told him what song I wanted to sing and he nodded his head. Wow, I guess the band here knows every song, ever. I went to the center of the room and nodded to the piano guy. He started playing and I nervously started to sing.

_I don’t have a sunny disposition.  
I’m not known for being too amused.  
My demeanor’s locked in one position.  
See my face? I’m enthused.  
Suddenly however I’ve been puzzled.  
Bunny rabbits make me want to cry.  
All my inhibitions have been muzzled,  
And I think, I know why._

I looked at the group. I couldn’t tell if they were impressed with my singing or not. I looked at Rory and he was smiling. I also looked at Sam, and I couldn’t tell what he was thinking as his arms were crossed and he was leaning back in his chair.

_I’m being pulled in a new direction.  
But I think I like it, I think I like it.  
I’m being pulled in a new direction.  
Through my painful, somehow birdies took route,  
All the things I detested, impossibly cute.  
God! What do I do?_

I could see the group starting to stir, as if I sparked an interest in them by singing the words I was singing. It was kind of interesting to see all of their reactions. Most of them had smiles on their faces, like I was the best thing ever to come into their lives. Others were harder to read, but I got the fact that I was pretty good and continued, getter stronger in my emotions as I sung the song to the person I liked, which I guess you’ll just have to figure out.

_Mother always said be kind to strangers,  
But she doesn’t know what they destroy.  
I can feel the clear and present dangers,  
When she learns that the boy:  
Has got me pulled in a new direction,  
But I think I like it.  
I think I like it.  
I’m being pulled in a new direction.  
And this feeling I know is impossible so,  
I’ll confide that I’ve tried, but I can’t let it go,  
It’s disgustingly true.  
Pulled, pulled, pulled._

As I was looking around the group of people, Sam caught my eye. And was he…smiling? He uncrossed his arms and was sitting up in his chair. Was he excited that I was doing well? Or was he afraid I’d be competition for him? I really didn’t know.

_Puppy dogs with droopy faces, unicorns with dancing mice.  
Sunrise in wide-open spaces, Disney World, I’ll go there twice.  
Butterflies and picnic lunches, bunches of chrysanthemums.  
Lollipops and pillow fights, and Christmas Eve, sugarplums.  
String quartets and Chia Pets, and afternoon banana splits.  
Angels watching as I sleep, and Liberace’s greatest hits.  
Have got me pulled in a new direction.  
If they keep insisting, I’ll stop resisting.  
Just watch me pulled in a new direction.  
I should stay in the dark, not obey every spark,  
But the boy has a bite, better far than his bark.  
And you bet I’ll bite too,  
Do what’s truly taboo.  
As I’m pulled in a new direction._

As I finished the song, the room burst into surprisingly loud applause. I could see almost everyone smiling at me, like I was an unanswered question to their prayers or something. It was kind of a relief as Mr. Schue put a hand on my shoulder and said, “Welcome to New Directions, Tyler.”

I was so happy. I couldn’t help but smile and then look at Rory as I sat down next to him. I think it was definitely going to be a good rest of the year. Now, if I could only figure out where I stand with Sam and if Rory wanted to do something later…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is called Pulled from The Addams Family (the musical). Just in case you were interested in listening to it.


	3. Biology and Gym

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on…
> 
> Tyler tells Rory all about Sam and the relationship they used to have. Tyler is crushing on Rory, but confused by Sam. Tyler sings a song for the glee club people and they really like him. He is happy and Mr. Schue invites him to join glee. And then Tyler wants to ask Rory out.

“Hey, Rory,” I called to the Irish boy as glee rehearsal ended and we walked through the door to our next class.

“Hey, Tyler,” Rory responded, smiling and turning to face me. I couldn’t help, once again, but smile at him. “What’s up?”

“Are you doing anything after school?” I asked him, hoping it wasn’t too forward of me. I mean I’ve only known him for like five hours. 

“No,” Rory responded. “But I was gonna go to the mall with…uh…Sam.”

“Ah, well…um…” I stuttered. He knew of me and Sam’s rough past. It was a little awkward. “Maybe we can hang out tomorrow?”

“Yeah, after glee rehearsal tomorrow, we could…um…hang out,” Rory responded, getting a little flustered. Why is he getting nervous? I’m asking him to…”hang out.” I wonder if he thinks it’ll be something more. Is it? Will it be? I don’t know, but I should stop talking to myself in my head before he thinks I’m ignoring him or something.

“Tomorrow works for me. I have to finish unpacking my things still, so tomorrow would be awesome,” I replied, getting in an excuse so as to make today less awkward. Or whatever. I really don’t know.

“I’ll see ya around,” Rory said, smiling as he walked away from me towards his next class. I couldn’t help but look at his…. Stop. You just met him. Give it some time. You don’t even know if he floats that way yet. But with all the flirting we’ve been doing (inside my head). Ah! I think I’m slowly going crazy. I should get to my next class, which is…Biology. Great. I hate Biology.

After walking around the school for a while, I finally found the classroom. I knew I was late, but it was my first day, so hopefully the teacher would be forgiving. I walk into the room and there’s only one spot open. Dammit! Did it have to be him? The only spot open in the room was a spot right next to Sam Evans.

I stopped dead in my tracks. The teacher gave me a weird look but then asked if I was the new student. I responded that I was, and he motioned for me to sit. I slowly made my way to the open seat, avoiding looking him in the eyes. Why did it have to be him? Of all people! I sat down, trying to be as far away from him as I physically could without sitting on the floor. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Good! This was making him just as uncomfortable as it was for me. That made me feel a little better. If only a little.

As the teacher was blabbing on about mitosis and the process of it, I could see Sam glancing subtly at me. I did the same thing to him. Then the teacher told us to pair up with the person sitting next to you and my heart stopped. Really! I think I’m starting to hate Biology even more! So, as partners, I was forced to look at him.

“Let’s just –” I started, but he cut me off.

“I’m sorry.”

“What?” I responded in shock.

“Don’t make me say it again,” he said, smiling. Although I currently hated him, I loved his smile. It was one of the things that drew me to him.

“Can we talk later?” I asked, wanting to get on with the experiment we were supposed to be doing.

“Yeah, after school?” he asked.

“Sure, but aren’t you going to the mall with Rory?”

“Right,” he responded. He could be forgetful sometimes. Well, a lot of times. But… “Why don’t you come with us?”

“I already told him I couldn’t,” I said. Why do these things always happen to me? But on the plus side, I was kind of happy we were talking again. “Can we talk later tonight?”

“Yeah, I’ll call you at seven?”

“Sounds good,” I responded. “Seven.”

“Seven,” Sam repeated. “Now mitosis…”

We spent the rest of the period actually getting along. It wasn’t the torture I expected it to be when I walked in the room a half hour before. I think he was prepared for me to hate him forever, but I knew (in some bizarre way) that I just couldn’t stay mad at him. I think if we just talk things over later, then we can hopefully be friends. Unless he wants to get back together.

Oh my god, what if wants to get back together? I don’t think I could handle that. I mean I just started crushing on Rory. And I think Rory might like me back. I’m just not positive on that part yet. I need to spend more time with him. Ah! I hate being in this position.

After Biology was over, I bolted from the room. I didn’t want Sam to get the chance to talk to me. Not yet. I went to my locker to drop off my books and Rory was at his locker above mine.

“Hey, locker buddy,” he smiled at me. I couldn’t help it, once again, but smile back at him.

“Hey,” I said. I opened my locker and grabbed a new notebook for my next class.

“What class do you have next?” Rory asked me as I closed my locker. I took my schedule out of my pocket at looked at it.

“Um…gym,” I said. I put the notebook back in my locker.

“Me too,” Rory replied, smiling.

“I don’t have any gym clothes though,” I said. “I didn’t know I’d be taking a gym class.”

“No problem,” Rory responded, opening his locker. “I think we’re about the same size.” He shuffled through some things in his locker and then pulled out a t-shirt. “You’re a size medium, right?”

“Yeah, that’ll be fine. Thank you.” I couldn’t believe how awesome Rory was. “What about shorts?”

“Here’s an extra pair of mine,” Rory said while tossing me a pair of gym shorts from his locker. “Now you’re all set.”

I couldn’t help but stare dumbfounded at him. He really was an amazing guy. I think I just fell in love with him.

“Tyler, you okay,” Rory asked, waving his hands in front of my face.

I shook my head out of my trance and smiled at him.

“You know, you’re an amazing guy, Rory.”

Rory blushed and closed his locker.

“I think you’re kind of cool too, Tyler.”

He then put his arm around me and we walked that way to the gym together.


End file.
